The present invention relates to an adsorbent package that is resistant to high temperature.
Adsorbent packages or bags, also known as desiccant bags, are used in refrigerant dryers to adsorb moisture from the refrigerant. In particular, moisture adsorbs to the surface of the pores in the material of such a bag. Examples of adsorbent bags of this general type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,649, Cullen et al, issued Sept. 26, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,447, Huber, issued Aug. 30, 1983.
The problem with heretofore known bags of this type is that when the sections of the receiver, in the form of a can or other container, are welded together, the heat is too great for adjacent portions of a bag; as a consequence, the bag can become scorched, can melt, or can otherwise be damaged, thereby totally destroying or at least greatly impairing the ability of the bag to contain the adsorbing materials and to eliminate any possibility of loose materials damaging the system. A solution to this problem was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,994, Bidiwala, issued Sept. 4, 1973. Pursuant to this patent, a sheet of metal foil is fastened to the bag by being stitched thereto. Unfortunately, this is not a very economical and also not always a reliable way of securing the foil to the bag.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to not only provide means for protecting an adsorbent package or bag from high heat yet still allow sufficient surface area for the bag to be effective, but also to do so in an economical and reliable manner.